Vacation
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Another example in the Sexy Edward Contest. Lets just say, vampire maybe chocolate a little bit and love a lot How's that for a summary? lol


_**Vacation**_

_**By Jayeliwood**_

_**Type of Edward: Chocolate covered, Superstar**_

_**Character type: Out of character**_

_**POV: Edwards (of course, do I do anyone else's?**_

_**story type: Alternative universe, all human.**_

_**If you're interested in becoming a part of this contest please visit the rules on Jayeliwood's profile.**_

_**Feel free to contact her at jayeliwood at yahoo dot com **_

_**If you're interested reading the rest of the entires in this contest, please visit the C2, the sexy Edward Contest.**_

**Hey guys, before we get started I want to just let you know something. This was inspired by Goo82's Realize. Though the character's personalities are different, the situation is much the same, though they handle it differently and without liquor, lol. I just don't want anyone to get mad at me and think I copied her. She's a great writer in her own right and I love her stuff. I tried to make the character's personalities as different as possible, so I hoped it worked. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Oh, and if you haven't read Realize, you should. **

I bit viciously into the beautiful blond's neck. Her flesh was warm, soft, and salty underneath my mouth. Fresh blood gushed from the wound, filling my mouth quickly, so quickly in fact that some of it overflowed onto my chin. I drank as much as possible, closing my eyes. The scantly clad blond in my arms moaned in pleasure as I drank from her tiny body. She was limp in my arms, her own arms hanging at her sides. I pulled away slowly when all the blood was gone, licking the sticky sweet stuff off my lips.

"And, CUT! Great job! That's a wrap for the day!" The director called.

As soon as he spoke I released the over paid, over dyed, bimbo in my arms. Apparently she was completely limp because she fell straight to the floor. I had to swallow to keep from laughing. "Oops, sorry Tanya. You okay?"

"Just fine," she said with her nose straight in the air. Fine, if she was going to be that way I was going to leave her on the floor. She has a reputation of not getting along with anyone, and she was proving it true right now. Great actress, crap human being.

"See you tomorrow," I said over my shoulder, not even looking at her as I walked to my trailer. It was my home away from home. It was already one in the morning and I wasn't going to waist thirty minutes driving to my hotel that they provided, then have to get up even earlier to get here. I needed my rest, even if this wasn't the most comfortable place in the world. I'd only go to the hotel on my days off, which were few and far between. I sighed heavily. I missed real beds. I would need a vacation after this film. All the late nights and dark settings made me crave the sunlight of a sandy beach.

My sweet assistant was waiting for me to return in my trailer. Most PA s would rush to the "stars" side and give them whatever attention and reassurance they needed. I wouldn't force Bella to do that. I would not abuse her in the ways that Tanya did to her many PA s. It seemed like she went through them like water. Bella, on the other hand, had been with my since the beginning, for the past five years and I wouldn't want anyone else.

"Hey, how did it go?" She asked, not even looking up from the laptop she was working on. It was more than likely that it was something for me. She was a pro at arranging my meetings and such so I'd at least have a full day to myself every once in a while.

"I dropped Tanya..." I laughed a little bit, sitting on the couch, the would be bed, beside my beautiful brunette assistant.

"You didn't!" She lifted her head finally to look at me, a wry smile on her lips.

"I didn't _mean_ to. Apparently she can't stand on her own without help." I said sarcastically.

Bella giggled. "Yeah, I'm sure you didn't _mean_ to..." she said under her breath.

I pushed her shoulder, causing her to laugh harder. "I promise I didn't.

"Ah huh," she teased with a smile. "By the way, you have 'blood' all over your mouth." She pointed out, smirking slightly.

"Oh, forgot about it." I said, taking a swipe at my chin, I brought my finger to my mouth. It tasted like chocolate, which was far better than the odd tasting mint flavored 'blood'.

"What does it taste like?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Want to find out for yourself?" I asked her in a teasing tone. I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"That's alright, I can live without knowing what fake blood taste like."

"No, I insisted." I said before grabbed her face. I kissed her all over playfully, spreading the thick syrup all over her skin. She squealed and giggled, trying to get away from my arms. We were always like this, but usually not anything more.

"Ew, you're a disgusting pig." She shouted as I started to wipe my mouth over her smooth neck. When I was touching Tanya's make up covered, overly salty neck I was imagining something more along these lines, almost exactly.

"You know you like it," I said, whispering into her ear. She shivered, her eyes shutting tightly. Her hands were gripping my shoulders. Well, I wasn't expecting that reaction.

I pulled back slowly to look at her. Her brown eyes were glowing, her rounded cheeks inflamed a bright red. Her face was smeared with the red chocolate that had been all over me, just streaks of it. Even her neck was covered in the stuff. I could feel her chest heaving against mine, breathing in deeply.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

I was cut off quickly by her mouth, her lips covering mine. I was completely in shock at first. I didn't see this coming, though I guess I should have. I relaxed into the kiss slowly, kissing her back. My eyes slid shut as my hands went to her hips.

"Mm, you taste like chocolate," she muttered as her lips traveled over my chin to my neck.

"Never get between a woman and her chocolate." I teased, tilting my head to the side, giving her better access to my neck.

She smiled against my flesh. Her tongue drifted over a dried line of the stickiness, starting nearly at the base of my neck, all the way to the corner of my mouth. Her tongue was hot and slick. I closed my eyes and moaned at the sensation.

"I think you taste amazing," She whispered to me.

"Just the chocolate," I said with my eyes still closed.

"There isn't any chocolate right here..." She whispered as her lips to my ear. She sucked gently, tugging on my earlobe.

"What are you doing?" I whimpered. I couldn't and wouldn't stop her, it felt too good, but still I had to know.

"I'm tasting you." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not what I meant. I'm not saying I want you to stop. I'm just not sure you know-"

"Edward, you are my best friend. I've wanted you for so long. I've_ loved_ you for _so_ long. I know exactly what I'm getting myself into." She told me firmly. She pulled back to look into my eyes. She said it with such conviction, I believed her, completely. I knew she'd never lie to me.

"Really?" I said, touching her cheek.

"How could I not be? You're amazing at everything you do. Edward, I would be a fool not to be." She kissed my lips lightly afterwards.

I felt like I was in shock. She loved me? Did I love her? Yes, I did. I've loved her for years, I realized. If I hadn't of loved her, I would have accepted the one of many offers that I have received from countless actresses to go on dates, or just even have sex. I never did though. I always thought "what would Bella think of me if I did that?" Why didn't I realize this sooner? It had been like we were married for years anyway, just without the physical parts. We lived in the same house, we were constantly together, whenever I had to do something I checked with her first. She was my rock, my friend. Would she be my lover now too?

That was easily answered. I brought my hands up to her face and touched her cheeks, running my thumb over the now sticky flesh. I smoothed some of her hair behind her ear. She blushed a beautiful shade. I brought my lips to hers, holding her in place. She put her hands onto my face as well. They were warm and soft, cradling my face lovingly.

Sleep was the furthest thing from my mind right now. I'd probably regret it later, but it didn't matter. I needed this, I needed her, right now, right this instant.

"I love you, too." I told her, kissing her cheek. "So, much."

She beamed, a beautiful sight. I was an idiot for not figuring this out sooner. She practically leaped onto my lap, pushing me back against the couch. Her arms wrapped around my neck as we kissed fiercely. I growled into her mouth, enjoying this so much. My arms snaked around her thin waist, holding her to me.

"I want you, Edward." She mumbled, blushing softly.

"I am yours." I told her as I unbuttoned her tight blue jeans. I could see the hint of a blue pair of panties underneath, which actually matched her blue sweater. It was an amazing color on her. It practically made her skin glow.

She stood up from my lap, in front of me. I smiled when I realized she was barefoot. She was comfortable around me now, but there was a time where she refused to even take her jacket off around me. She was so shy when she started working with me, but now, she was like a butterfly coming out of her cocoon.

She undid her jeans the rest of the way and wiggled out of them, revealing the cute little panties the rest of the way. I'd seen her bare legs before, but not like this. They were long, creamy white and beyond perfect. It was like I was blind before. I leaned forward and ran my hands up her bare thigh from her knee to her hips, until they were resting just under her sweater.

I pulled her back onto my lap, straddling my waist. I brought my lips to her neck, kissing it softly. Her fingers were making quick work of my shirt. Pushing the white fabric from my shoulders. I leaned up, letting her push it down. My lips didn't want to leave her skin, so it was rather difficult for her.

"I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you without a shirt." She whispered, sliding down my body, sinking to her knees. She started to lick and kiss along my pecks and abs, causing my muscles to tighten. I laid my head against the back of the couch, just enjoying her touch.

Her hands went to my pants, undoing them like I undid hers. I lifted myself up some, pushing the offending fabric to the floor, kicking off my shoes quickly. Now I sat in front of her in nothing but my boxers, and even though she'd seen me nude before because of roles, I'd never felt more exposed. My desire for her was beyond obvious.

"Remind me to thank your trainer later." She said as she ran her fingers over my stomach once again. I could tell she was taking great pleasure from it.

"I'm sure Em would love to hear that. 'Oh, Bella says thanks, the wash board abs really turn her on.'" I said with a soft laugh.

"You have no idea," She muttered, looking me over.

It was my turn to blush. It was one thing to hear from a complete stranger that you "turn them on" it was another to see and feel the results. She was on my lap again, her warm center pressed against the stiffness in my boxers. "Bella," I whimpered her name, not knowing how to continue.

"I'm making you blush," She giggled, touching my cheek. "You are too cute." She leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose.

I blushed more, embarrassed at being suddenly shy. I cleared my throat. "You know what, I'll show you cute." I told her as I flipped our positions so now she was laying on the couch, completely flat. I leaned over her tiny body, grinning at my control.

"I can't help it if you're cute," she teased from underneath me. "Or sexy, or handsome or-"

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me." I complained.

"Or, sweet, kind, generous, an amazing kisser." She ignored me, continuing her silly list.

"I'm a good kisser?" I asked.

The bit her lip and nodded slowly. I couldn't imagine that being so. Her lips were just so easy to kiss. Plump and soft, delicious and warm. Anyone would have an easy time of kissing them. I lowered my mouth to hers and kissed her again, proving my point.

Her hands went down my bare sides while we kissed. Her hands pushed down my boxers until the band was at my knees. I worked my legs until they were kicked off onto the floor and I was completely nude in front of her. "This doesn't seem fair. You're still wearing a shirt." I complained softly, running my hand under the material, feeling the soft skin of her stomach.

"Then take it off of me." She told me with a wicked little grin.

I couldn't help but smile back down at her. I pushed the fabric up and over her head, revealing her completely bare chest to me. I growled when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. "Wow."

"What?" She said, blushing a bright red. I could tell she was worried something was off about her. She couldn't be more wrong.

"Beautiful." I told her with a smile.

"Tanya's more beautiful than me." She said softly, sadly.

"Please, that cheap plastic... _thing_... has nothing on you. You're naturally beautiful. Soft, smooth. I love your curves. Every part of you is real. Down to your gorgeous brown hair to your adorable toe nails." I told her the complete truth.

She leaned up and kissed me. It was soft and sweet, her tongue barely touching my lips as she massaged them with her own. My hands went into her hair holding her there. I moaned into her mouth, enjoying the sensation.

"Edward, sit up, please." Bella asked as soon as she pulled away. It was my turn to worry. Did I do something wrong?

I did as she asked, opening my mouth to speak. She placed her hand on my mouth and shook her head. She stood before me, in all her glory, and wiggled off her panties, pushing them down her hips. My eyes grew wide at the sight. I was more than ready for her, and from just looking at her, she was ready for me. She was literally glistening.

She crawled back onto the couch, straddling my waist again. I could feel her slick entrance pressed against me. My hands went to her hips as our lips touched in a more desire filled kiss. It was her turn to moan, an extremely erotic sound. My hips bucked upwards, rubbing against her. I grunted, feeling the urge to take her almost overwhelming.

Apparently she noticed, or felt the same, because she pressed herself down, pushing me deep inside her. She must have been made for me because I'd never felt something so perfect in my life. Snug fit would be an understatement. It was like she was a glove that fit my hand perfectly. She threw her head back, moaning softly at being filled.

"I love you," I told her, watching her. I was in awe of her. She was a bright burning star in my dull universe. She was beautiful, perfect and I was a fool for not see it sooner. Now that I knew it I wanted to shout it to the rooftops. I would never let her go. She was mine now, and I was hers. _What a difference from two hours ago_, I thought to myself.

We rocked together slowly, just enjoying being this close. There was no need to rush, no desire to. We had all night, and day. I didn't care about the stupid film. I thought I needed a vacation with warm sun, but I was wrong. I needed Bella.

With my arms around her waist she began to move a bit faster, bouncing gently up and down on me. Her hands were on the back of the couch, giving her some leverage. Her breast were practically in my face every time she lifted, not that I minded at all. I was entranced by them. When it became too much I grabbed her roughly, holding her in place. I brought one of her nipples into my mouth, sucking hard. I kissed my way roughly to the other side, taking in the other hardened nub.

She whimpered, another sexy sound. Her fingers went into my hair, holding me there. "Edward, that feels amazing."

I looked up into her eyes and smiled. I loved that I could please her. She lowered her mouth to mine, kissing me deeply, her fingers still in my hair. We began to move again, our hips becoming more forceful this time. We were both beyond turned on and now craved a release.

My hands went to her hips, gripping them tightly, helping her bounce. We were past gentle now. Her hands were now on my shoulders, holding on. Her nails were digging into my skin, but I didn't care. Let her leave her marks on me. She could claim me in any way she pleased.

"Oh, Bella, oh-" was my chant it would seem. No other words could come out. I had no real thoughts.

"Yes, yes, yes..." She joined in my chant, adding her on verse. We were both so close and I knew, just like everything else, we would do it together.

With a noise somewhere between a shout and a gasp, I felt her throb around me. My eyes shut, my head lulling back, enjoying the feeling completely. I filled her, my own orgasm spilling over. My body was shaking with the electricity that flowed between us. She fell forward, her head resting on my shoulder. She was trembling, hot, and covered with sweat. It was extremely sexy.

I turned my head to the side and kissed the top of her head lovingly. She smelled so amazing, something I never seemed to notice before. Like strawberries and cream. "I love you," I told her for the third time tonight.

She pulled back to look me in the face. She searched my eyes, making sure I was not lying or hiding anything from her. She could always tell when I was holding back. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, I do."

"I love you, too." She said with a smile, finding whatever she needed. "Where do we go from here?" She asked.

_Good question,_ one that didn't really need to be answered tonight though. Right now we should just be enjoying each other and our new found affection.

"Well, I totally think you should get a raise. I don't think that was in your original job description." I joked with a big smile.

She slapped my shoulder, trying to keep from looking too amused, though she failed. She was never a good actress. "You're still a pig, you know that."

"And yet, you still want me." I said with a wicked little smile. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. I knew I was right though, and so did she.

"You know, you still have that chocolate on the corner of your mouth." She informed me, ignoring my last comment.

"Would you like to help me with that?" I asked, my smile growing, one of my eyebrows raised.

_Who needs a vacation when you have Bella_, I thought to myself.

**Hm, where to start. Oh, stage blood really does come in different flavors lol. I took theater for like two years and there was chocolate, cherry and nasty mint. Some of the students would drink the stuff down. I didn't like it much. Hehe I'd rather get a bottle of Hersey's and a glass of milk. **

**I totally love Edward dropping Tanya. I can see it in my minds eye and it cracks me up. Hehe, her ass dropping down to the floor. Hilarious.**

**Oh, I kind of have a selfish request. I only need a few more people to add me to their favorite Author's list before I reach a 1000. Could you guys help me out? I mean, if I'm not one of your favs, I understand. It would just be cool to reach over a 1000 in both author alerts and favorites. **

**I liked this one. It's different. I didn't mean to start writing a chocolate covered one, but it just turned out that way. This also turned out a lot longer than I meant it to. Damn characters taking over. **

**Okay, so if you haven't subscribed to the C2 yet, please do. Also, don't forget to vote in my poll. **

**So did you like this one? It was kind of sweet, I think. Edward was all shy and Bella was all Rawr in a sweet way, if that makes sense. **


End file.
